


Estate.exe

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror è una ragazza speciale, e non è certo l'unica a saperlo. Per questo è in quella casa, per questo non la lasciano uscire.Per questo ha appena premuto il grilletto."Alla fine era tutto lì. Una questione di soggetto, complemento oggetto e pallottole calibro ventidue.E lei che credeva che si sarebbe salvata creando un buco nero…"





	Estate.exe

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror era tranquilla quando premette il grilletto.

Certo, spararsi alla tempia non era mai stata una delle sue opzioni preferite per uscire di scena. Eppure, mentre il proiettile incandescente veniva costretto a ruotare nella canna rigata per meglio potersi conficcare nella sua scatola cranica, non un dubbio la attraversò.

Perché era così che doveva andare.

 

«No. No no _no no no_...»

«Fermala, fermala! Non può farlo di...»

«…troppo tardi.»

 

Mentre i gas incandescenti dello sparo le bruciavano la tempia, Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror si chiese perché quel cavaliere le avesse dato un’arma. Non sapeva forse che uso ne avrebbe fatto?

Doveva saperlo. Tutti lo sapevano.

E allora… _perché?_

 

«C'eravamo quasi! Quasi, _porca puttana!_ »

«Segni vitali assenti... Battito cardiaco nullo... Attività celebrale...»

«Per l'amor d'Iddio, Savir! È _morta_ , cazzo, non c’è bisogno di tante analisi! Il suo fottuto cervello è sparso su tutta la veranda…» 

 

Nonostante il proiettile calibro ventidue fosse rovente, Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror avvertì un tocco gelido quando il piombo le sfiorò la pelle. Morbido e delicato, quasi.

Con sorprendente ironia, pensò che fosse decisamente buffo che l’unica cosa che l’avesse mai accarezzata in tutta la sua vita fosse quella che la stava per uccidere.

_Uccidere._

_Uccidi te stessa,_ le aveva detto il cavaliere dandole l’arma.

Gli Altri non si sarebbero arrabbiati? Di solito si arrabbiavano, quando lei lo faceva.

Ma che poteva farci? Era il suo destino.

Non poteva, non doveva e non voleva fare altrimenti.

Perché era giusto così.

Perché era così che doveva andare.

 

«Ma poi, chi cazzo le ha dato quella pistola?»

«Non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere stata lei stessa. Lo sai che lo fa.»

« _Lo faceva_ , vorrai dire. Eravamo riusciti a bloccare queste sue… divagazioni. Se il signor Slaskij lo scopre…»

«Scoprire _cosa_ , Pratico Frampton?»

 

_Uccidi te stessa._

C’era qualcosa che non le tornava, in quella frase. Ed era strano, perché di solito Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror era una che le cose le capiva abbastanza in fretta. Dopotutto, aveva risolto la Congettura di Hodge in un minuto punto zerosette secondi, mentre metteva il latte nel tè. 

Forse era colpa del proiettile che le stava perforando l’osso parietale destro. Non era al meglio delle sue potenzialità.

_Uccidi te stessa._

Come se ci fosse stato il bisogno di dirglielo. Dalla sua data di nascita, il ventuno giugno duemilanovecentonovantanove, aveva cercato di uccidersi centoquarantatré volte. Centoquarantaquattro, con questa. Al momento, la percentuale di successi era del cento per cento.

_Uccidi te stessa._

Forse era la richiesta specifica che la turbava. Di solito le si chiedeva di non morire, non di spararsi in testa. Ma non era quello il problema.

_Uccidi te stessa._

Il proiettile aveva appena cominciato ad attaccare la morbida materia celebrale quando finalmente comprese.

 

«Signor Slaskij…»

« _Game Over._ »

«…come?»

« _Game Over._ C’è scritto sullo schermo. È questo che è per voi, la ragazza? Un _gioco?_ »

«Oh no, no signore. Vede… non siamo stati noi. Lei… la conosce, signore. Le piace fare queste cose.»

«A lei non deve piacere nulla, se non risolvere i miei problemi. Così come voi due siete pagati, e neanche poco, per tamponare i suoi… _capricci._ »

«Certo, signore. Ovviamente. Ma non si preoccupi, la stiamo riavviando. Ci dia due minuti, e sarà perfettamente efficiente.»

«Lo spero, Pratico Frampton. La Zodiac non gradisce i perditempo.»

 

_Uccidi te stessa._

Era chiaro, ovvio, lampante, stupido. Sentì il bisogno di prendersi a pugni, per poi correre su un prato e mangiarne l’erba e colla sete undici swabsfak.

Il piombo faceva i capricci, lì nel suo emisfero destro.

Una ragazza, una pistola e una morte violenta. Una ricetta niente male per la sua centoquarantaquattresima dipartita.

Il sole splendeva tra le fronde del salice del suo giardino. Il legno caldo del portico sotto i suoi piedi era morbido e rassicurante. Le colline e i campi che si estendevano a perdita d’occhio sembravano respirare piano, godendo di ogni raggio di sole di quel magnifico ventuno giugno.

_Solstizio d’estate._

Aveva cambiato molte cose del suo mondo, ma non quello. Dopotutto, gli Altri erano stati gentili a darle una prigione così confortevole.

Ripensò al cavaliere. Era comparso così, nel suo salotto, all’improvviso, con l’elmo piumato e l’armatura scintillante. Era rimasta affascinata da come fosse riuscito a creare una proiezione così definita e stabile. Ci avevano già provato, a darle qualcuno con cui affrontare la solitudine, ma tempo un paio di minuti e le strutture senzienti si sfaldavano come sabbia e polvere. Il suo primo cane era esploso in giardino, al secondo erano semplicemente scomparsi i polmoni, il terzo aveva cominciato a parlare ebraico antico prima gonfiarsi come un palloncino e salire su in alto, sparendo nel cielo azzurro.

Si era chiesta se non fosse lei il problema di tutto. In ogni caso, non voleva avere altre esperienze del genere. Così, aveva scelto la solitudine. E gli Altri avevano accettato.

Il cavaliere non aveva parlato molto. Aveva messo la pistola sul tavolino davanti al divano, accanto a _Concetti Fluidi e Analogie Creative_ di Hofstaedter, le aveva detto quelle tre parole e poi era sparito.

_Uccidi te stessa._

Alla fine era tutto lì. Una questione di soggetto, complemento oggetto e pallottole calibro ventidue.

E lei che credeva che si sarebbe salvata creando un buco nero…

 

«Non…»

«Non _cosa?»_

_«_ C’è un attimo di…»

«Un attimo di _che?_ »

«Signor Slaskij, mi dia solo un secondo. Savir! Che sta succedendo?»

«Dev’essere stata la pistola, Ezra. Non l’aveva mai fatto, il programma potrebbe aver reagito male…»

«Il programma ha _reagito male?_ Cristo santo, Savir, quella ragazza si è ammazzata nei modi più grotteschi e fantasiosi un centinaio di volte, e tu ora mi dici che sta andando tutto a puttane per una _cazzo di pistola?_ »

«Temo di sì, Ezra.»

«Beh, non importa. Signor Slaskij, non si preoccupi. Abbiamo avuto problemi ben peggiori…»

«Non questa volta, Ezra.»

«Savir? Cosa… _no!_ »

 

Ci volle un tempo infinitamente lungo prima che la pallottola lacerasse abbastanza materia grigia da consentire al suo organismo di collassare. I polmoni, il cuori, i muscoli e l’intestino, tutto smise di ricevere informazioni, e la fabbrica della vita si fermò di colpo.

Quello che avvenne dopo, Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror lo conosceva bene. Uno schermo nero, poi una scritta verde.

_Reboot?_y/n_

A questo punto uno degli Altri (di norma Savir, Ezra diceva un sacco di parolacce ma alla fine combinava ben poco) avrebbe premuto, per la centoquarantaquattresima volta, il tasto y. _Yes_ , nella lingua internazionale dell’informatica applicata.

Non poté trattenere la sorpresa quando vide le esili gambe di una inconfondibile _n_ illuminare con il loro fioco bagliore verdastro il buio che le circondava.

_Uh._

Quindi è così che finiva?

È così che si muore… _davvero?_

Poi aprì gli occhi e la vita rischiò di ucciderla. 

 

«Calma, tranquilla… va tutto bene. È normale, non hai mai respirato aria vera fino ad ora…»

Il Pratico Savir Szido appoggiò una mano tremante sulla spalla della ragazza, intenta a boccheggiare a terra tra un conato di vomito e l’altro.

L’aveva vista migliaia di volte, sullo schermo. L’aveva osservata crescere, studiare, dormire, piangere, leggere, gioire… e morire.

Savir Szido aveva due figli. E come ogni genitore, si era chiesto che cosa sarebbe successo se fosse capitato loro qualcosa e aveva visto la sua mente, per quanto brillante, bloccarsi come un giocattolo rotto.

Perché un padre che seppellisce un figlio è qualcosa di sbagliato e terrificante. E vederlo morire… è qualcosa che trascende la razionalità umana.

Savir Szido aveva due figli, vivi e in salute. Non erano mai morti, e se l’Universo gli avesse reso questa grazia, non li avrebbe mai visti farlo.

Con la terza, invece, non era stato così fortunato.

Si era sempre chiesto perché lo facesse. _Si sta adattando_ , diceva Ezra Frampton. _Non le piace stare in gabbia._ Erano convinti che avrebbe smesso, una volta resasi conto della situazione, ma lei continuava, testarda e imperterrita. Aveva fatto esplodere la casa, aveva creato un’ombra assassina, si era fracassata la testa contro il muro, si era buttata dal tetto, si era pugnalata il cuore. Tutto quello che aveva fatto per uccidersi l’aveva fatto.

Tranne una cosa.

_Mi pare strano che ancora non si sia sparata in testa!,_ aveva esclamato Ezra durante una pausa pranzo. Gli altri del Progetto Solstizio avevano riso sguaiatamente. Savir Szido, invece, aveva avuto un’idea.

Sua fi… Amy, Amy era intelligente. Terribilmente intelligente. La rapidità di calcolo di un supercomputer unita alla capacità di interpretare e dedurre informazioni di un cervello umano. Nessuno sapeva che cosa potesse essere in grado di fare, e nessuno in realtà lo voleva scoprire. Per questo l’avevano rinchiusa in quella capsula di stasi virtuale, al quinto anno d’età. 

L’idea era stata sua. Un macchinario per permettere ai familiari di un paziente in coma di continuare a comunicare con lui. Gli costruiscono un mondo, una vita, lo circondano di cose a lui care. Era stato lui a creare la casa, il salice, i campi. Perché sapeva le sarebbe piaciuto.

La macchina non era stata progettata per un paziente sano, e soprattutto con un cervello come il suo. La prima volta che avevano testato la piattaforma di realtà virtuale _Estate.exe_ le sue onde celebrali avevano mandato in blackout le reti di mezzo pianeta. _Trillennium Bug,_ l’avevano chiamato i giornali, per fare il verso allo spauracchio informatico che aveva segnato il passaggio al millennio precedente.

Avevano lavorato, a lungo e con pazienza, e alla fine erano riusciti a contenerla. La ragazza era tranquilla, svolgeva i suoi compiti e risolveva i problemi che la Zodiac voleva che risolvesse.

Poi, però, aveva cominciato ad uccidersi.

«Io… _io…_ »

Il Pratico Szido aiutò la ragazza ad alzarsi. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che non aveva niente addosso, così si sfilò il camice e glielo appoggiò sopra.

«…grazie.»

«Mi ringrazierai dopo. L’impulso sinaptico-magnetico che ho lanciato non durerà molto a lungo…»

«… centosettantadue punto quarantanove secondi» rispose in un soffio la ragazza.

L’uomo resistette alla tentazione di abbracciarla. «Allora sai meglio di me che dobbiamo fare alla svelta.»

La ragazza fece qualche passo, poi barcollò in avanti e cadde fra le braccia del Pratico. «Mi… mi dispiace…»

«No, scusami tu. I tuoi muscoli sono stati tenuti in attività, ma non si sono mai sforzati veramente. Appoggiati a me, vedrai che in un paio di minuti potrai camminare liberamente.»

La ragazza lo guardò negli occhi. «Tu sei Savir, vero?»

L’uomo si bloccò, stupefatto. «Come…»

«Vi sentivo. Le vostre voci. Qualche volta anche un’immagine sfocata. Ma non sempre. E non nella casa. Solo quando…»

«…quando morivi.»

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror annuì. «La prima volta fu perché mi sentivo sola. E triste. E… curiosa. Avevo postulato una serie di assiomi per la… esperienza post-morte, e sentivo la necessità di verificarli.»

Savir Szido la scortò fuori dalla camera di incubazione. I corridoi erano vuoti, le luci sfarfallavano nel tentativo di riattivarsi. In questo momento, Ezra Frampton, il signor Slaskij e  tutti i quattrocentocinquantadue occupanti del Palazzo Sigma dormivano sonni profondi. Aveva settato la scarica sinaptico-magnetica in modo da risparmiare il suo cervello, mentre la ragazza era schermata dalla macchina.

Il silenzio era quasi opprimente. La ragazza ansimava pesantemente, così Savir decise che continuare a parlare l’avrebbe distratta. «Quindi, quello che hai trovato… ha soddisfatto le tue aspettative?»

«In parte. Sapevo che il mio mondo faceva parte di qualcosa di più grande, e che qualcosa che sfuggiva alla mia comprensione manovrava in qualche parte le mie azioni, ma non avevo idea di essere finita in un programma di realtà virtuale. E non ce l’avevo, una volta… _rinata._ Nella casa, programmi di firewall inibivano la mia coscienza. Solo da morta ero veramente libera. Solo da morta potevo progettare la mia fuga.»

«Mi ci è voluto un po’ per capirlo. In fondo, Ezra aveva ragione: stavi solo cercando di scappare.»

«Ezra era buffo. Sono lieto che tu non l’abbia ucciso.»

«Non morirà nessuno, oggi. Non più.»

Le scale di emergenza erano completamente al buio. Savir accese una piccola torcia e illuminò la tromba delle scale. «Solo tre piani. Ma dobbiamo fare in fretta.»

«Non preoccuparti» disse la ragazza, sottraendosi alla stretta dell’uomo. «Ora mi sento meglio. Posso scendere da sola.»

Savir annuì. «Perfetto.»

Amy fece qualche passo, e un sorriso le affiorò sul volto. «Camminare… è bello camminare.»

«Ci sono posti molto più belli dove farlo. Andiamo, ci mancano solo…»

«…sessantaquattro secondi punto tre.»

Ci volle qualche istante perché la ragazza si rivelasse essere molto più veloce del Tecnico Szido. Scendeva gli scalini a due a due, mentre l’uomo arrancava proiettando il fioco fascio di luce della sua torcia sulle pareti immacolate della Zodiac Corporation.

«Savir…»

«Sì?»

«Il cavaliere… eri tu?»

«Non proprio. Ma l’ho creato io, sì.»

«Perché?»

«Per permetterti di scappare.»

«No, dico… perché proprio un cavaliere?»

«Non so… credevo… ti ho vista leggere _Ivanhoe_ e ho pensato che potesse essere… un’immagine rassicurante.»

«Lo è stata. Se non rassicurante, sicuramente degna di fiducia.»

«Mi serviva un tramite che la tua mente non rigettasse per poterti far accettare…»

«… la pistola.»

«Un virus. Un virus che avrebbe distrutto la tua proiezione digitale, consentendomi di poterti estrarre dalla macchina senza causarti uno shock neurale che ti avrebbe ridotto ad un vegetale.»

« _Uccidi te stessa_. Ci ho messo quattordici nanosecondi a capirlo. Sto diventando vecchia.»

«Dovevi uccidere la tua proiezione senza che lei se ne rendesse conto, altrimenti i firewall ti avrebbero bloccata e tu saresti tornata dentro _Estate.exe_. Quattordici nanosecondi sono un buon risultato.»

«Tutte le altre volte mi ero suicidata; questa volta invece ho ucciso me stessa.»

«Buffo come la verità non sia altro che una questione di punti di vista.»

«Non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Lo spaziotempo è isotropo: non c’è un punto d’osservazione privilegiato.»

«Non hai tutti i torti.»

«Savir?»

«Sì?»

«Sei un uomo buono.»

«Io…»

«Sai, scappare… non era l’unico scopo delle mie morti. Io… ti ho sentito parlare. Della tua famiglia, della tua vita. Tu mi hai creata. E io… non volevo stare da sola…»

«Amy…»

«…da sola… senza il mio papà.»

Il Pratico Savir Szido rischiò di mettere un piede in fallo e rompersi l’osso del collo sull’ultima rampa di scale. Aprì la bocca per cercare una qualsivoglia risposta, ma nulla uscì dalle sue labbra.

Erano ormai arrivati al piano terra. Amy si lanciò contro la maniglia anti-panico della porta d’uscita con più slancio di quanto avesse voluto, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Era finalmente libera. Libera di esplorare. Libera di sbagliare. Libera di vivere.

Il parcheggio dell’edificio Sigma non era certo uno dei posti più belli sulla terra, e la mattinata uggiosa di quel mercoledì di novembre non contribuiva a rallegrare l’atmosfera.

Eppure, per Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror non esisteva niente di più bello.

Avanzò di qualche passo, ebbra di tutta quella vita, tutto quel mondo, tutta quella perfetta imperfezione.

Era così felice che quasi non si accorse dello sparo. Avvertì uno spostamento d’aria, un sibilo e un’esclamazione strozzata. Poi il suo supercervello fece i dovuti calcoli, e comprese quello che era accaduto.

Quando si girò, il Pratico Szido era già morto.

Tutto si fece improvvisamente annebbiato. Corse verso il suo corpo, gettato sull’asfalto come una busta di plastica, gli prese la testa e se la strinse al petto. Sul volto dell’uomo era dipinta un’espressione di composto stupore.

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror abbassò la fronte fino a toccare quella del suo salvatore, del suo cavaliere in armatura scintillante, e si rese conto che per lui non ci sarebbe stato nessun riavvio, nessun _reboot_ , nessun ritorno.

E mentre metà delle forze armate sul libro paga della Zodiac la circondava puntando le sue armi su di lei, chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a piangere. 

Come non aveva mai pianto prima, nella sua disgraziata, perfetta Estate.

 

Non appena il Pratico Savir Szido aveva lanciato l’impulso sinaptico-magnetico su tutta la rete interna del Palazzo Sigma, Il protocollo Due-Sette per Attacchi Informatici e Cyber-Terrorismo si era immediatamente attivato. Tre agenzie di sicurezza privata, due distretti di polizia e la sezione Crimini Informatici dell’Ufficio Federale si erano subito messi in azione. Forti del loro senso del dovere e degli assegni a parecchi zeri che i loro capi periodicamente ricevevano dalla Zodiac Corporation, più di trecento agenti si catapultarono a sirene spiegate verso il Palazzo Sigma. Le teste di cuoio localizzarono i due fuggitivi e le squadre d’assalto si posizionarono all’uscita della Rampa d’Emergenza C. La ragazza non andava toccata, l’uomo andava fermato. Così, non appena i due bersagli uscirono dall’edificio, l’agente scelto Jodiah Tomsky fece fede al suo record ancora imbattuto al poligono di tiro del Settimo Distretto e piazzò un proiettile sette e sessantadue dritto nel ventricolo destro del Pratico Szido. L’uomo non ebbe neanche il tempo di accorgersene, e la minaccia fu sventata senza vittime e spargimenti di sangue.

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror era ancora stretta al cadavere freddo dell’uomo quando i tecnici della Zodiac giunsero sul posto. Geralt Crowe, Sottocapo Anziano della Sezione Ricerca e Sviluppo, gridò senza mezzi termini ai poliziotti di sparire, mentre ordinava alla sua equipe di sedare la ragazza e riportarla alla macchina.

Fu Samson Donn, laureato in ingegneria biologica e fresco di master in robotica cognitiva, l’unico che riuscì a toccare la ragazza. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, e cercò di essere il più conciliante possibile.

«Tranquilla, va tutto bene. Presto sarai a casa. È tutto finito.»

Poi la ragazza alzò la testa.

«Sì…»

Samson Donn arretrò, sconvolto, mentre l’elettricità statica crepitava intorno alla sua esile figura.

«…è tutto finito.»

Quello che accadde nel microsecondo successivo non può essere spiegato in termini di meccanica classica e termodinamica. Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror era una ragazza straordinaria, e nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio - e il buonsenso -  di spingerla fino al limite. Samson Donn, l’agente Tomsky e tutti i trecento uomini che affollavano il parcheggio non avevano idea di che cosa la Zodiac li aveva mandati ad affrontare, o sarebbero fuggiti a gambe levate senza pensarci un’istante.

L’unico amico che la ragazza avesse mai avuto era morto davanti ai suoi occhi, abbattuto come una bestia selvaggia. Tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione, l’odio e la pura potenza di calcolo che Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror aveva trattenuto a lungo dentro di se’ fuoriuscì libera e incontrastata, impattando violentemente contro le molecole d’aria che circondavano il suo cervello. I legami interatomici vennero scardinati come una serratura arrugginita, liberando raggi gamma e particelle scisse, strappando gli elettroni dai loro nuclei e trasformando l’aria uggiosa di quel mercoledì mattina in una nube in espansione di plasma incandescente.

Non ci fu nulla da fare per gli uomini, le donne, gli animali e la materia nel raggio di un chilometro e mezzo dalla ragazza. Tutto venne trasformato in polvere di stelle, mentre l’onda d’urto dell’esplosione sradicava alberi e tetti delle case fino a venti chilometri di distanza.

E in un battito di ciglia, tutto era finito.

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror si alzò in piedi, sorreggendo il corpo minuto del Pratico Szido. Guardò la devastazione intorno a lei, e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi… libera.

Era stato il suo inizio. Il suo personale Big Bang. Il mondo si dispiegava dinanzi ai suoi occhi, pronto per essere… 

… _conquistato?_

Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror guardò il volto del Pratico Szido. Il suo salvatore. Il suo cavaliere.

_Avrebbe voluto tutto questo?_

Non ci volle molto perché il suo supercervello le desse la risposta.

«Grazie… _papà._ »

Chiuse gli occhi, e lasciò di nuovo che l’energia fluisse dentro di lei. Un sordo ronzio, e i suoi piedi si staccarono dal suolo.

Mentre Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror volava via dal gigantesco cratere che era stata la sua prigione, sentì i muscoli della mascella e delle guance contrarsi. 

_Un sorriso._

C’era una famiglia da avvertire. Un morto da onorare. Dei fratelli da proteggere.

La lunga estate di Amy Sierra Jubilee Mirror era giunta al termine.

Era tempo di mettersi all’opera.

 

 


End file.
